Insecurities
by rockyb12110
Summary: Kim is feeling very insecure about herself lately even worse when she thought Jack said the wrong thing. What did Jack say that was so bad? Or what did he do? Can Jack save the day this time? AND WHY IS THE GANG SUCH A COCK BLOCK? *Kick* One-Shot WARNING; VERY CHEESY AND CORNY! *Complete*


** Insecurities **

_(Kim P.O.V.) _

Jack and I were currently at my place on the couch, hanging out. Both our parents were on a business trip so we decided to keep each other company. Oh, and did I mention that he's my boy friend now? Well he is, for about 4 years now, so back off girls, he's mine. We were watching some T.V. show, or Jack was because I was reading a Teen Vogue magazine. Jack had his arm around me and kicked his feet up on our coffee table and I kind of had my head on his lap/chest. Both of us were in our PJs since he lived next door he can stay late and then come home hence, our PJs. Although I don't think Jack having no shirt and just sweat pants really means that he has PJs on. Let me tell you though, HIS SIX PACK IS AMAZINGLY SUPER HOT OMG!. Ahem, I mean I don't really care? I was wearing a blue tank top under Jack's sweatshirt that he came over with, blue short shorts, and my Hello Kitty slippers that Rudy got me as a joke, but I love it. My hair was in such a messy bun, there was fly aways every which way and it was frizzy. I hated having naturally wavy hair. Flipping through the pages, I suddenly stop at one page. It was an article about being overweight and blah, blah, blah. But I stopped at the next page after that. It showed the most beautiful and skinniest girl it the world. Standing up a little, I stared at the girl mesmerized. Reading the description, I saw that she was only 90 pounds and that she was 17. Looking down, I frown, I was 18 years old and I was 115 pounds. Looking back at the girl whose name was Jane Garcia. Groaning, I flopped back down on Jack's lap. I had the magazine on my lap now He looked down, noticing my change of mood. Turning off the T.V., he says,

"Kim? What's wrong?" I loved it whenever he acted worried and curious at the same time. I just weakly smiled at him and say,

"Nothing, Jack." He gave me a look that had said,

"Kim, I know you longer and better than that, now tell me your problem." I gave him a blank stare back. Jack brushed off some hair out of my face. I pout at him, my eyes were glassy. I cross my arms across my chest and say in a low and almost inaudible,

"I don't feel pretty or am." Jack just looked at me and blinked.

"What?" He says laughing. My mouth dropped and I stood up looking at him. By now Jack was clutching his stomach and crying while laughing. My mouth dropped even lower.

"WHAT A GOOD BOYFRIEND YOU ARE! I WAS RIGHT ALL THESE GIRLS HERE ARE MUCH PRETTIER THAN ME AND SKINNIER THAN ME! GO DATE THEM INSTEAD BECAUSE WE ARE OVER!" I yell at him, crying, while throwing the magazine at him. Surprisingly it landed on the page where the beautiful "Jane Garcia" was. After I left to go to my room, up the stairs I heard him laughing harder. When I got to my room I slammed the door so hard, I think I heard one of my mom's expensive vases break out in the hall. Groaning again, I knew I was going to have to replace that before they come back home. I slid on the door and sat down. I started to sob into my knees. Remembering something, I stood up, still crying, and walk over to my desk. Above my desk on the wall, there was a bulletin board, flipping it around, there was a bunch of pictures of so many skinny girls I put up. Going to the adjoining bathroom I had, I take out the scale and weighed myself 116. I started to freak out. How could I have gotten fatter by one pound in 2 hours? Suddenly, I heard a knock on my bed room door. Knowing that it was Jack, I yell,

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I run back to my bedroom and flop down on my bed, under my bedroom sheets. Thinking that it will save me from him. Nope, Jack just barged in and then I heard him sigh from the door. Hearing footsteps, I clutch the bed sheet I was holding over me tighter. Jack then sat on the bed by my legs. Sighing again he tried to pry the bed sheet away. After a longggg, tug of war, he won. Whimpering, I cover my face with my hands. Jack just pulled me in a sitting position and remove the hands on my face gently. Cupping my face and looking me in the eyes, he says,

"I'm sorry, but I just thought you were joking. After all you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I don't think that other girls can compare to you, you're special. I don't care about the girls in that magazine, they are ugly to me, I care about you Kim. Only you. Ever since the day I met you, I only see you. Because honestly, babe, I seen you dressed super nice, I seen you in your school clothes, I seen you with your sweatpants or frankly mine, I seen you with your hair tied messy and beautiful, I seen you chillin' with no makeup on. I've seen you with a swim suit. I've seen you cry, smile, laugh, super mad. I've seen you sleeping, wide awake, hyper, mellow, and crazy. But you were and are always the same beautiful girl I fell for." I blush and smile.

"Really?" I say with hope in my eyes. He nods and says,

"Really." I decided to joke around a bit.

"No, I mean really, why do ya gotta be so cheesy?" I say with a bit of my Southern accent. I punch him playfully in the arm. He gave me a playful pout and removed his hands from my face and put them on my waist instead.

"Way to ruin the moment Kim." He says sarcastically while rolling his eyes. I smile at him and kiss him. Jack of course kisses back. After we put our foreheads together.

"But, I still love you." Jack smirks and says cockily,

"Of course you do, I'm Jack Brewer, King of the Awesomeness." I roll my eyes playfully while licking my lips, and whisper,

"Then I'm your Queen." I smile as we leaned in for another kiss but then the door slammed open. Jack and I turn to the door.

"HELLO LOVE BIRDS! SO DECIDE WHEN THE WEDDING IS?" Jerry yelled. Behind him were the rest of the gang. Jack and I looked at each other and shook our heads. What would we do without them? More or less, these people were such cock blocks. But you gotta love them

**(Heyyy! OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW KICKIN' IT TODAY? IT WAS AMAZING! LOL! SOOOOO JACK'S LAST NAME IS BREWER! I don't get it though, I think that Anderson has a much better ring to it though. Oh well. AND OMG DID YOU SEE THE PREVIEW FOR NEXT WEEKS? OMG JACK/LEO HOWARD AND KIM/OLIVIA HOLT ARE GOING TO KISS! EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PP lol sorry SUPER EXCITED! Lol. Soo please Review and Favorite please. Thanks :)**


End file.
